spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SBCA/Thank you all so much
Usually when I do this, I come back to the wiki about a few weeks or months later saying everything's fine and I'll be happy to come back to the wiki. But I'm getting tired of rinse and repeat, I've gone all the way up the administration twice in the span of three years, but I just feel it is useless already. The wiki has changed a lot already and I think it's time to change as well. I put a lot of trust on the current administration as I have seen them come, go, and return thoughout my time on this wiki. I've witnessed all the drama, the bullshit, and the incredible things that happened within the past three years and just recently passed my anniversary of joining the wiki. I've had a lot of fun with meeting new friends, collaborating, and aiding through the administration. But I really don't have any motivation to do so anymore. I have zero 'motivation whenever writing latest episodes on which I work on, and really don't like delaying release dates on and on. The SBFW News section on the site has barely been updated to remove some of the old announcements. From what Kelpy said, there are very few new featured article candidates. There are no new proposals to vote on or any main wiki discussions to take part in. I am at the least motivated to actively edit again, I really don't see anything in writing new episodes for my own spin-offs and would be disappointed to delay any collaborations on other spin-offs. In short- I will be permanently leaving the wiki. I will remove myself of my bureaucrat powers and will end all my self-run spin-offs. I thank you all so much for the time I have spent here enjoying with all of you. Thank you so much for all the endless fun I have spent here and for making this wiki a huge part of my life for the past few years. I hope the current and future administation does well to sustain wiki activity and content creation. I would like to give a thank all of you whom I really would like to thank and are still active to this day; Kelpy, RadioGuy, Suds, Originator, Rocky Lobster, Depth, Mrs Chanandler Bong, Ponyo Fan, Arch Wizard Megumin, SpongeBot, JackHackers, Fanon, CreepyPastaLover, Notdn, PolarKey, Gavin, Phillydan25, TheJasbre202 (and travis but he's globalled) and the rest of you who either were not on the Top Contributers list of this week or weren't active on the wiki anymore. If I was writing this back in 2014, I would probably quote something cheesy like "I shall return" like what I did with MacArthur back in the day but it's 2017 and you've got to plug everything so if any of you would still like to contact me, I won't be on Skype anymore but you can try to contact me there, but you can check me out on Twitter (@officialluis_yt) or my YouTube channel (luis_yt). Thank you all so much for everything. [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA]] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] ''#Laban Pilipinas! '' 10:27,07/7/2017 Category:Blog posts